


An Uncertain Future

by dk323



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dk323/pseuds/dk323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after learning of his dad’s immortality, a 16-year-old Abe has the strangest dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uncertain Future

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters from Forever. They belong to Warner Bros. Television.
> 
> This was written as a part of Henry Morgan’s 236th Birthday Gift Exchange.  
> The story is for Calgrary who asked for “Anything involving Abe and/or Abigail.”

October 28, 1960

“I’m going out,” Abe announced. 

He stood up from the dinner table, sliding his chair in.

“Abraham,” His dad said, sounding uncertain.

His mom gave him a meaningful look. “Not now, Henry.”

“Don’t stay out too long, dear. You know the curfew,” his mom told him.

Abe nodded.

His dad remained quiet, though Abe could see he was tense. His jaw clenched, hands unable to relax. He was never good with silence, with not discussing what he wanted to.

Six months. That’s how long it’d been since Abe had learned about his dad’s immortality and about his inability to age. 

Lately, Abe admitted he hadn’t been handling the revelation too well. He was sixteen, and the last damn thing he wanted to know was this. 

“I’ll just be down the street at Eddie’s,” Abe said, already with his back to them, waving a hand in goodbye.

He opened the door, and he went outside, shutting the door behind him. Yet curiosity got the best of him and Abe quietly opened the door a little. He wanted to hear what his parents were saying. Because of course they would be talking about him.

“I shouldn’t have told him, Abigail,” he heard his dad say.

“As opposed to Abe finding out after a car accident that left you dead? We had to be proactive about this, Henry. And you know it. I’m relieved that the accident was minor, that Abe wasn’t forced to see you disappear and not know what it meant. We’ll get through this. I have faith we will.”

“He’s too young,” his dad said with a weary sigh.

“He’s sixteen, Henry. He’s nearly a grown man,” his mom argued.

“Abigail,” his dad said, sounding a little lost.

Abe decided he’d heard enough. Guilt got a hold of him, feeling bad that his dad was unhappy and he was the cause of it.

Still he felt annoyed. All those times when he was younger and they had to move. And he had no idea what the real reason was until a few months ago. All the friends he lost contact with, the new life he had to rebuild in each new place.

“I just wish you were normal, dad.” He said under his breath.

He would never say that to his face, but it was how he felt. For now at least.

~ * ~

Abe was glad when Eddie had some pot on him. He welcomed the distraction.

Beverly was there too. A friend of theirs who Abe knew Eddie liked. 

“Hey,” Abe said. “How’d you bag that?”

“Didn’t, Tommy let me have some. Probably the only thing having an older brother is good for.”

Abe rolled his eyes.

“You don’t think you’ll get caught out, Abe?” Beverly wanted to know. “With your dad being a doctor, and your mom a nurse…”

He shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. It’s my problem.”

“What’s going on with you lately?” Eddie asked, sounding too serious for Abe’s liking. “Was thinking, every time I bring up your Old Man--”

“I didn’t know you cared,” Abe said dryly.

“You’re not supposed to be thinking now,” Beverly said.

“No, I mean it. You’ve been different the last few months. Lay it on me.”

“I just want to smoke my pot in peace.”

“This is getting a little hairy,” said Beverly, stating the obvious. “Hey, I have something better to talk about. What do you think about threesomes?”

Eddie looked at her in surprise, while Abe felt the same way. He didn’t see Beverly as the sort of girl to be into “free love” or anything like that. He never imagined her to bring up a subject like threesomes.

His friend shot a long-suffering look at him. “Why do I invite her over, Abe?”

“Because you think she’s a fox.”

Eddie turned red. And Beverly giggled, looking amused.

Abe was glad for Beverly’s change in topic. He had been getting uncomfortable with Eddie questioning him about his dad. He was a little paranoid, now knowing about his dad’s secret. Not only did he have to deal with accepting his dad’s “condition”, he had to learn how to be a good liar. No matter if it was his friend asking, he still had to be cautious. He couldn’t predict how Eddie would take the truth. Or Beverly. 

Or anyone. 

That made him feel far too isolated. To remedy that, Abe concentrated on puffing his joint. 

“I only speak the truth,” Abe spoke up when neither of his friends said a word.

Beverly was snickering into a pillow.

Eddie frowned at him, looking a little betrayed, while Abe exchanged looks with Beverly who grinned at him.

“Because I was thinking about that. You know, threesomes.” Beverly said, puffing on a new joint.

“Eddie can’t wait to hear it.”

“Shut up, traitor,” Eddie bit out at him.

Abe laughed. 

“Two blond gods and me,” Beverly told them. “That would be the best threesome.” 

She looked up at the ceiling, sighing a little dreamily, probably stoned out of her mind. Abe knew the feeling.

Abe surveyed Eddie with his dirty blond hair and hazel green eyes. He wasn’t much of a looker. Tall and approaching scarecrow thin, but he had the blond part sort of right. And Beverly once said his greenish eyes looked “nice.”

“Maybe you have a chance,” Abe said to Eddie as a peace offering. 

“I’m going to poke your eye out,” Eddie threatened, but then he sat back on the couch, closing his eyes. Smoke from his joint came out as he puffed on it.

Abe knew he didn’t mean it. Eddie wasn’t one to hold grudges, having a more easygoing personality. Still, Abe hoped that Eddie wouldn’t discuss his dad again.

But if there was a next time, Abe vowed to himself that he’d be more prepared. That he’d have a better answer for his friend. 

~ * ~

Abe found that the pot made him not care too much that he was returning half an hour later past his curfew. It was almost midnight.

He opened the door as quietly as he could, hoping to sneak back in without waking up his parents.

He entered the house, trying not to breathe too heavily. 

But it was for nothing. The light turned on in the living room. His dad was awake and sitting on the couch. 

The last person he wanted to talk to.

Perfect.

His dad stood up, and he walked toward Abe. 

“Abraham,” said his dad when he was in front of him. 

He sounded more disappointed than angry.

Abe swallowed, wishing he could he run up the stairs and hide in his room. Instead, he decided to confront his dad. The marijuana’s calming effect vanished in a quick second the moment he turned around to meet his dad’s stern gaze.

“I’m sorry,” Abe said quickly.

“I’ve seen patients in the Emergency Room who have overdosed on drugs. You have a bright future ahead of you, Abraham. I don’t want you to start down a path you may have trouble escaping.”

Abe resisted letting out a long sigh. Of course his dad would know right away that he’d been smoking. Besides being a doctor, living all those years he had caused him to pick up clues faster. At the moment, Abe found that trait irritating. Even more so now than before because he knew the reason for it. The reason reminded him that his life wouldn’t go the course of his friends. He was different just by virtue of being the son of an immortal man.

“I understand,” said Abe in as apologetic a tone he could muster. “It hasn’t been easy after you know…” he said, waving his hand.

“Abusing drugs is not the way to handle any problem,” his dad said, his tone scolding.

Abe immediately felt bad for putting the blame on his dad’s condition. He could see how it was bothering his dad and he just had to rub salt into a stinging wound. It was petty of him, and he promised to himself not to do it again.

Hopefully. 

If his mouth listened to his brain.

Putting his head down, Abe did his best to look really sorry.

“Look at me, Son,” he said softly. He tilted his chin up so Abe’s eyes would meet his.

“I hate to put this burden on you, Abraham, but I suppose your mother was right. I’m glad you know now instead of watching me die and not knowing what would happen to me. I understand this must be hard to keep my secret to yourself. But no matter how close you are to a friend, how much you trust them, you cannot tell them about me. It may help to ease the burden, but they could betray your confidence. You have to prepare for the worst. It’s hard to hear, I know, but it’s important to accept.”

“I heard what you and mom told me, Dad. I don’t need to be told twice. I’m not five. And I can’t believe you think I’d want to tell my friends about you. And risk never seeing you again. Or visit you at a mental hospital for the rest of my life. If you believe that, then you don’t know me at all. You’re the only dad I have, and I can’t imagine my life without you there,” Abe finished, breathing hard as all the emotions and inner turmoil came to the surface.

He turned around abruptly, deciding it was high time he went to bed. 

“Abraham!” His dad attempted to call him back.

Abe wasn’t having it. He thundered up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

He changed into his pyjamas and climbed into bed, still fuming. He stared up at the ceiling, blaming it for his life’s problems.

He heard the door squeak open. The soft sound of his mom’s slippers entered the room. Abe was relieved it wasn’t his dad. He’d said all he wanted to say to him for the night.

“Sweetheart,” his mom said, looking sadly at him. Almost as if the family pet had died and she wanted to console him.

He scooted over to let his mom sit down beside him. She brushed his hair aside in the way she always used to. Abe felt too old for this sort of motherly affection. But for tonight, after the argument with his dad, he was too tired and worn out to refuse.

“You heard what I said to dad?” He asked. 

“Yes, Abe. This is incredibly hard for your father. We all need to adjust to this new reality we are in, with you knowing. I understand you need more time.”

“I don’t know if more time will help,” said Abe, feeling pessimistic.

He dropped his head on his mom’s shoulder, his mom wrapping her arm around him. “Trust me, it will. You just need to believe so. And I’ll always be here if you need me. As one fellow mortal to another,” she offered with a small joking smile. 

Abe raised his head to look at her. “So one day I’ll have to be the one going down to the river with dry clothes after dad’s died?” 

His mother gave him a disapproving look. “Abraham. Don’t make it sound like your father will make a habit of this. He doesn’t want to put you in that position often if he can help it.”

“All right.” Abe said, deciding to not press the issue. His mom was still frowning after all.

His mom kissed him on top of his head. “Good night, my darling,” she said.

“Good night, Mom. And thanks.”

She smiled at him in return, and then left the room.

~ * ~

Abe still couldn’t sleep.

An idea came to him. 

He should visit his dad’s study.

Before knowing about his immortality, Abe hadn’t found anything of interest in the study. His dad had kept everything too well hidden, he figured.

Abe was more excited to find out for himself rather than asking his dad directly. At this point, he didn’t foresee having a real conversation with his dad any time soon after their fight.

And luckily, his dad had given him a copy of the key to the study a few weeks ago. His mom had convinced his dad to do so. It allowed Abe to go inside the study any time he wanted, and to look at any items connected with his dad’s long life. To gain a better picture of all his dad had lived through – more than the average man.

Until now Abe hadn’t taken advantage of the opportunity. He’d been too preoccupied with the fact his dad was immortal to even consider looking into actual pieces of proof of his dad’s many decades of life.

But now was the ideal time for him he decided. He couldn’t sleep and his curiosity was growing by the minute.

He might as well see what he could find. 

He got the key from underneath his clothes in a drawer, and then he left his room.

Checking to see that his parents were asleep – they were – Abe tip toed downstairs feeling like he was doing something bad. Even if his dad did give him a key. In his mind, sneaking around in the dark of the night when his parents expected him to be sleeping still held the element of wrongdoing.

He stuck the key into the door, the key fitting easily. He half-thought it wouldn’t.

Upon entering the study, Abe turned on the light. Everything was as he expected. A book shelf lined the left wall. His dad’s desk was in the center, the big mahogany desk was the first thing to draw a visitor’s attention. A small round coffee table stood off to the far right with comfy two-seater sofas on either side. A side table was positioned behind the sofa furthest away from the desk. 

Two vintage chairs were placed opposite the desk. They were both upholstered in a dark red color -- his mom’s doing.

He couldn’t resist the temptation to sit in the very comfortable-looking chair where his dad usually sat. It was done in the same dark red color as the smaller opposing chairs. But Abe was certain he would fall asleep in this chair. He leaned back, feeling rather relaxed. He thought it was nice especially after the argument with his dad. He needed a moment to just not think, to be thoroughly not bothered with anything.

After resting his eyes for a few brief moments, Abe decided to begin investigating. The task proved easier than expected because the papers lying on the desk caught his eye. And it was exactly the sort of item he was hoping to find.

Taking a closer look, he saw that it was a photocopy of a group photo from the early 20th century including his dad and bunch of other doctors. His dad was standing beside a smiling man with curly hair. Abe was curious about the man. He looked like he was rather close beside his dad. Perhaps even he would have put his arm about his shoulders but he had restrained himself.

Abe rubbed at his eyes, wondering if his brain was coming up with wild ideas because it was sleep-deprived or still under the effects of the pot he’d had hours ago. He swore he could almost see the man moving. He looked like he was raising his arm up to place them about his dad’s shoulders. But then seeming to change his mind, he put his arm down instead settling on simply leaning into his dad a bit.

Decisively, he vowed he’d never smoke pot again because his brain was now playing a prank on him. 

He looked over at the other piece of paper beside the photo. That man matched the small photo in a newspaper obituary from 1906. A Dr. James Carter. He was born in 1870, died in 1906 from tuberculosis.

“That’s terrible,” Abe thought. “No one should die in their 30s.”

So it looks like this James Carter was a colleague of his dad’s way back when. Maybe they were even good friends? It was a shame he never got to meet him. Based off the photo, Abe thought this Dr. Carter was rather friendly-looking and probably a born doctor, always willing to help anyone in need. 

Feeling particularly somber after seeing an obituary of someone from his dad’s past, Abe decided to leave the study.

He just had no energy anymore to continue investigating. His bed was looking very welcome at this point.

He left the study and collapsed into his inviting warm bed. He fell asleep instantly.

~ * ~

Abe drifted in and out of dreams he could barely remember. Then he found himself in a white room, so white it looked like the room was glowing. Or it could all just be a part of his dream.

He saw the back of a man sitting at a desk. He was ripping white pieces of paper. Paper after paper, and then based off balls of crumpled paper thrown on to the floor, making them into balls.

If Abe wasn’t mistaken, the man resembled his dad at least from the back. But with the way he was attacking that paper, he was grateful the man didn’t realize he was there. Abe didn’t want to be in the paper’s position.

He could hear the man also say constantly under his breath, “One day I’ll kill him. One day. I promise. One day he will die.”

Now that made Abe wish he could wake up. But no matter how hard he pinched himself, he was still in this white room with a homicidal man.

He wondered if this was a mental hospital. The man certainly made him nervous after all.

Wanting to stay as far away from the man, Abe drew his attention to a TV set on low volume. It was a futuristic TV with a big flat screen and the people came out of the screen as holograms. Abe was startled by it. Although he was also impressed his dream was set in a future time. He’d never thought he’d manage that.

A newscast was airing on the TV at the moment. It was February 13th according to the reporter.

“…scientists say that in the next century, pure humans will become extinct,” one female reporter said. 

Abe didn’t miss the flippant way she said, “pure humans,” and the little eye roll she gave afterwards.

And he thought journalists were supposed to be impartial. Maybe not in this world.

“…can you believe some of them think they have a chance?” A male reporter asked, looking bemused.

The woman laughed. 

“Watching the news is a waste of precious time.”

Abe jumped when the man spoke from behind him.

“Erm, sorry! I didn’t—“ But then Abe stopped when he turned around to face the man.

He looked exactly like his dad. A little scruffy and worse for the wear with a wrinkled white collared shirt and grey slacks. Pinned on the upper right side of his shirt was a strange symbol of a triangle with a circle inside it and a vertical line in the center. Adding to that, he had a faintly glowing white stoned ring on his left ring finger. 

His eyes were unreadable, but still a near perfect resemblance of his dad. Except not his dad as the man didn’t recognize him at all.

“I’m sorry. This is your room. I don’t know how I got here. I’m sorry,” Abe said all this in a rush, anxious being around this man especially if he looked like his dad. 

After all, their fight was still fresh in his mind.

“I don’t care about your excuses. You’re not working with him, are you? You look like you’re pure human.”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about. I’m here by myself, not working with anyone. And I don’t even know what pure human is.”

“Do you have any magic?”

“Magic doesn’t exist,” Abe said, brow furrowed. “Who are you anyway? I’m Abe.”

“Henry Morgan.” His expression was one of suspicion and Abe didn’t doubt that Henry didn’t believe him. 

Abe couldn’t bear to be under that gaze. It was making him more anxious, and he felt his heart beating faster. 

One thing was for sure – the man this Henry thought he was working with had to be the man he wanted to kill.

“Where am I if it’s okay I ask? And what year is it?”

“You either are very good at pretending or truly have no idea.”

“It’s the second option,” Abe offered quickly. He raised his hands. “I mean no harm.”

“You’re in Blood Red Mental Institution,” said the man who looked like his dad but wasn’t. “This is my room. And the year is 2107.”

The last place he ever wanted to see his dad – or even someone looking like him – was a mental institution. And his dream was forcing him to witness it.

“Why are you here if you don’t mind my asking?” 

Abe immediately regretted the question from the glare. He stepped backward, further away from Henry. Yeah, he was positive he was never going to make a career out of working with mental patients. He couldn’t imagine himself surviving the workday.

“When you trust the wrong people, you pay the price,” Henry said, then he turned his back on Abe.

Abe watched him walk away, returning to his desk. 

“Wake up, wake up,” he kept telling himself. 

But he had a sinking feeling he wouldn’t be leaving this dream so easily. 

In resignation, Abe chose to search for a door out of this room. It was then that he heard a chair landing hard barely inches away from him.

He almost jumped, unnerved.

Henry was behind it as Abe saw him pointing the hand with the strange ring toward the chair.

“Tell me the truth right now. I know you are lying.”

“I’m not! I promise I’m not lying to you.” Abe was earnest.

Did he have some sort of magic at his disposal? If so, Abe had no idea how to get out of this.

Abe walked backwards, trying to increase the distance between him and this man he couldn’t reason with. At the moment, Henry didn’t make a move at him. Instead he was bent over, hands on his knees, breathing hard as if he’d finished running a marathon. But Abe sincerely felt the other man was like a bomb waiting to go off. And he himself may very well be a casualty.

He was confused why he couldn’t find a door anywhere in the room. No way out. His brain really must hate him.

An outline of a door appeared in the wall before him. A man in a white coat entered the room. Abe was certain that he was the doctor. He’d seen enough of his dad in his doctor’s uniform to know.

Also he reminded Abe of that man who used to be his dad’s colleague – James Carter.

He wasn’t too surprised. But he wondered what he was supposed to learn from this dream set in the future. It was more nightmare-like than he wanted.

The man looked at him, a question in his brown eyes.

“I—uh—don’t mean to be here. I think I’m dreaming.”

He only shook his head in response, putting a finger to his lips indicating to Abe to be quiet. Abe wasn’t sure whether he could trust him, but he was desperate to have someone on his side. The man who looked like his dad was not an option. After all, he had wanted to hurt him, not wanting to believe a word Abe said.

“Sending spies to monitor me now?” Henry accused.

Abe noticed he was looking pale, but his breathing was back to normal.

The doctor flinched, guilt passing his features. “I don’t know who this boy is. Are you all right?”

“Used some magic. Don’t pretend you care, James.”

James bit his lip. Abe imagined he had the same worry he had. That Henry was a ticking bomb and had to be dealt with carefully.

Abe was at a loss about what was going on. What had happened in this world? Had James and Henry been friends in the past? Based off what Henry said, James must have betrayed him somehow. Honestly, Abe wasn’t positive he wanted to know the story. It had to have been bad if Henry had been put in a mental institution.

And yet, James appeared to be futilely showing concern for Henry’s well-being. A complicated betrayal then.

Slowly James approached Henry. “You need to calm down. I have to give you your medication.”

“Go ahead. Try,” Henry said, taunting him. He smiled without mirth.

Abe again wished to wake up. He could only take so much of this erratic man who looked like his dad.

When James was within arm’s reach of Henry, he shot out his arm and shoved James up against the wall. 

Abe couldn’t stop from crying out in alarm.

Henry’s hand was on James’s neck, aiming to choke him.

“I’d rather die permanently than take anything you give me. We trusted you when we shouldn’t have. I should have thrown you out of my house, to die as you all are meant to do. Or become a witch’s pet,” he said, the anger and hurt coming off him seemed tangible.

“Henry, I--”

But Henry wouldn’t allow him to continue. “But oh,” he said with a tone of dry sarcasm. “I have gotten my wish. You are a witch’s pet. How is Mystra doing?”

“I haven’t seen her in two days. I’ll fix this, I promise you, Henry. I will.”

“Shut up,” Henry snapped back.

“Just let him go,” said Abe. 

Henry still had his hand around his neck. He paid Abe no mind.

“I would kill you now, but the guilt on your face for the past five years is satisfying enough. Soon it won’t be.”

He dropped his hand, but James didn’t move. He just stared at him, hesitant to say something.

Appearing to decide against it, James walked away from him, Henry’s heavy gaze following his every step.

James pressed a button that appeared at his touch. Another opening in the wall was cut out as if by magic. And it probably was as it appeared magic wasn’t a thing of fantasy in this dream world. Henry almost hitting him with the chair using the power of his magical ring proved that.

Abe was startled when James put his hand on his shoulder. “Come on, we better go.”

Two robots entered through the recently formed open entrance way. They forced Henry to sit on the bed. Unresisting, Henry let them. He was still looking with intense focus at James.

If looks could kill, James would be dead by now.

~ * ~

James took him down corridor after corridor, the walls and floor so white that Abe was nearly blinded by it all.

“I don’t know if I can trust you,” Abe voiced out loud. 

True, the Henry Morgan of this odd reality was not his dad. Yet he was still someone familiar to Abe. Compared to James who was an unknown variable in his mind. He’d only just seen the man in photos and could only assume he and his dad were acquainted with each other. 

He was conflicted. Should he put his trust in a man who had apparently betrayed this world’s version of his dad?

It was a question Abe never thought he’d have to grapple. But here he was, in the weirdest dream of his life, attempting to do just that.

James stopped, and he looked understanding. “I wouldn’t trust me either honestly. But I’m the only one here who can help you. I know you want to understand what’s going on here.”

“Maybe,” Abe said, shrugging. He crossed his arms against his chest, trying to seem aloof.

“I think we have something in common. You’re just human, right? We call them “pure human” these days.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Abe glared at him. 

He remembered that term said in the news segment. The reporter said it like “pure human” meant uncivilized or dumb. That had irked Abe. When Henry had said it though, it was more neutral like he was being diplomatic about it.

“It means neither your ancestors nor mine chose to take in magic. Or what everyone believes is magic. If this is a dream for you, then you’re lucky. It hasn’t been easy living here being who I am. And now I messed up, and have put this hell on the two people I care about most. It’s been a long five years.”

They passed by a room, and James swore under his breath.

“That witch Mystra is back. I’m sorry. I can put you in another room. I’ll make sure she isn’t aware you’re here. All right?”

Abe nodded, looking uncertain. “What like a room for a patient?”

They walked down to the end of another winding hallway.

James shook his head. “No, no. It’s--” he paused. “It’s the Med Bay. You can choose a bed to sleep on. I have to keep Mystra occupied, so I might be a while. I apologize for that. You should be safe here.”

“Okay.”

“What’s your name again? I don’t think I asked. I’m James Carter.”

Of course you are Abe thought dryly. This dream was rather out there by his standards, but in some respects, it wasn’t. Seeing a photo of someone and then they suddenly appear in a dream…not extremely surprising. “I’m Abe.”

“Nice to meet you, Abe,” he said. 

James offered his hand to him. Tentatively Abe returned the gesture.

James turned to leave, but then he turned back around, telling Abe, “I should mention there’s a young woman in a coma on one of the beds. That doesn’t bother you, does it?”

Abe shook his head. “My dad’s a doctor. I’ve seen worse.”

James looked surprised. Like he hadn’t anticipated Abe to say that.

“I don’t think it rubbed off on me, but my dad is one.”

“Right. Well I’ll see you later then, Abe.”

“Okay.”

Abe watched him go, and when James disappeared down another corridor, he entered the Med Bay.

And he almost forgot how to breathe.

Because there lying on a bed, looking younger than Abe ever remembered seeing her – early twenties he’d bet –, was his mom. 

~ * ~

A ring not unlike Henry’s was on her hand. Except hers carried a gold stone, glowing faintly as Henry’s had.

“Mom?” Abe uttered, feeling like a little kid.

He knew rationally this wasn’t his mom, the one who adopted him along with his dad and raised him.

But at the moment, he could not see her as anyone else. He needed her now more than ever in this strange dream, but she was out of reach. In a coma like James said.

Abe held her hand. At a time like this, he could use her advice.

But he was on his own navigating this strange world. And associating with a man he didn’t know if he could trust. But it wasn’t like he had a lot of options. Besides praying to wake up.

Abe peered at the framed pictures on her bedside table. First thing he noticed were that the subjects in the photos were moving.

The inscription engraved on the bottom of the biggest picture had this world’s version of his mom going by the same name. As Abe expected. He couldn’t imagine her by any other name.

The biggest photo held a shot of Henry, Abigail, and James in heavy winter coats. Abigail was in the center, smiling brightly with her arms about both Henry and James.

Another had Henry and Abigail dancing at their wedding. They looked blissfully happy.

A third was Abigail and James in an iconic pose Abe had seen many times in the original photo. It was that V-J Day shot from 1945 in celebration of World War II ending. The sailor and the nurse. The engraving at the bottom even said: “1945: V-J Day.” Due to the movement of the photo, he saw the whole gesture. From when James lowered her down until the kiss. Abe had mixed feelings about it. He was glad this was some other reality as imagining his mom – or even someone who resembled his mom – with another man just didn’t seem right.

The final photo was of Henry and James clinking glasses of wine together. James looked bleary-eyed, his tiredness evident, but he still smiled easily for the camera. Henry whispered something in his ear that left James looking like he holding back a laugh.

Sighing, Abe turned his attention elsewhere. So these pictures showed the before. Before James had betrayed them. So Abigail was the other person he cared about. What had convinced James to betray this world’s versions of his parents?

That was the golden question needing an answer in his dream.

Based on the photos, whatever bond they all shared seemed to work. It was a shame it was broken now.

Climbing into one of the empty beds didn’t feel very enticing. Maybe because he was already asleep? Abe thought it would be redundant for him to sleep while he was sleeping. His mind was working a mile a minute trying to make sense of this dream. 

He was staying awake.

As if in answer, a door appeared on the opposite wall. Abe took the chance and went through the door. He discovered a garden before him. A variety of plants of all colors of the rainbow decorated the warm atmosphere of the outside hideaway. 

Yet also, the garden was misty-looking as if it wasn’t real. It didn’t fit with the cold atmosphere of the mental hospital.

Could he be looking into the past?

Abe’s question was answered when he saw ghostly forms of James and this world’s version of his mom. Abe noted how the rings they had on – James’s had a red stone – were glowing strongly.

They were laughing, enjoying themselves as they worked in the garden, dirt dotting their clothes and skin. Sitting up straighter, Abigail wiped her face. A streak of dirt remained.

“You have a little there, Abigail,” James pointed out to her.

He touched his finger to her face to wipe it away. The contact was rather intimate Abe thought. 

She smiled at him. “Never thought you would have a green thumb. Didn’t think doctors were capable of that.”

“I suppose I’m full of surprises.”

“We should convince Henry to come join us.”

“Do you think blueberry scones would help?” James suggested.

Abigail giggled. Abe was again struck by how so very young she looked. She couldn’t be four or five years older than him here?

He saw a ghostly version of Henry appear with a basket of scones. “I thought I’d come help. I brought scones.”

Abigail laughed harder, covering her face in her hands. “Scones!”

“What’s the matter with Abigail?”

“She enjoys scones as much as you. I thought you weren’t much for gardening?”

“I clearly recall you saying you had a black thumb,” Henry countered easily.

“Abigail was very persuasive.”

Abigail dropped her hands, her face pink from laughter. She kissed James on the lips and then stood up to kiss Henry too.

“The both of you are too sweet. Don’t ever change.”

The memory faded away.

Abe recalled Beverly’s remark about threesomes. What if that had somehow become a part of his dream? He could blame Beverly for this then. The idea of someone looking like his mom being with two men at the same time – even if one resembled his dad – made him glad this was only a dream.

His mind wasn’t equipped to accept that kind of reality. He’d take his dad’s immortality over this any day.

Abe jumped when James placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t do that,” Abe said automatically. “I wasn’t expecting you so soon.”

James had changed – wearing a pale grey shirt and pants with a red tie. His hair was still wet from a recent shower.

“Sorry. We should talk.”

Abe nodded. But when he noticed that James wearing his red-stoned ring, he became wary. After all, Henry could have hurt him with that chair when he’d used the ring. 

The ring was glowing faintly like Henry and Abigail’s. Abe could only assume the strength of the glow coincided with the bond’s strength. Since the bond was broken, the ring’s power was diminished as a result. That had to be why Henry had been short of breath after using the ring.

James noticed where Abe was looking. He put the ring in his pocket. “All right?”

Not seeing it helped a little. “Okay.”

~ * ~

Passing by Abigail’s bed, Abe saw how affected James was by seeing her so in such a state.

“Is she the other person you meant? The one you care about most besides Henry?”

“Yes. Her name is Abigail.” James was subdued as he spoke. 

Abe could tell he was fighting back a wave of emotions. He blinked quickly, coughing as if to clear his throat. He walked ahead of Abe, and he followed him letting James have some space.

The walk to his room was quiet after that.

When they arrived at James’s room, Abe was shown to a small round table with a chair on either side.

“Do you want some tea?”

“No, I just want an explanation.”

“Of course.”

James sat down, looking terribly worn down. His dark eyes were haunted, and Abe could tell he wasn’t happy to talk about this. But Abe wanted, needed to know. No matter what.

“I should ask you this first. What year is it in your present?”

“Uh, 1960.”

“Right. In this world, back then, everyone was just human. Average, didn’t believe in magic. Didn’t believe it could exist except in the world of movies, perhaps. But now it’s the 22nd century here.”

“2107, yeah. When did things begin to change?”

“It was about a century ago when advancements were made in what they called “synthetic magic.” But then after a few decades, people simply saw it as magic. That made it more attractive to possess. These days, people have long forgotten that this magic was a product of science. Instead, government propaganda began pressuring everyone to get injections of this “magic.” That it was the thing to do, that it was a form of security for future generations. Their children, grandchildren, and so on would have magic and be stronger and healthier as a result. Who wouldn’t want that?”

“But your ancestors didn’t do that?”

James nodded. “I’m a dying breed as they say. My grandparents didn’t participate. My parents continued that, believing this “magic” was really poison in the end. They wanted nothing to do with it. The problem was that they were the minority. I grew up knowing two things.”

Abe thought that was awful. He hoped that this sort of situation wouldn’t happen in his world. “What was that?”

“That I would have a hell of a time finding a job or establishing any sort of a career. Everyone thinks pure humans are going to drop dead as quickly as flies. So no employer wants to invest time in an employee who they believe won’t live long. Only a few generations and people forget their ancestors were once just human too. No magic, just average people. And there’s the perception that we’re not as intelligent as others. Many nights I stayed up late studying, trying to prove to myself that I was smart. That I could make something of myself. I wouldn’t let my family’s decision make me a pariah as it made my parents and their parents before them.”

Abe could begin to see the weight of what James had dealt with. He remembered that news report and the thoughtlessness toward pure humans. Abe couldn’t imagine someone getting through that stigma without breaking.

“What was the other thing?”

James sighed. He took out his ring, rubbing the stone absently as he spoke, “The other thing was that I had to join a trinity. It was the only way to make a better life for my children. If my parents would disown me because I sided with the majority, then I was willing to pay the price. I saw no hope in their way of thinking.”

“So this trinity is what you had with Henry and Abigail?”

“Yes. It’s very expensive now to get injections of magic. It’s hypocritical for everyone to shun those like me, and yet finding the funds to become like everyone else is extremely challenging. You have to be patient and be lucky in finding a high-paying job. Or steal. And I wasn’t going to steal. So the only way to get magic was become a part of a trinity. The most important element was to have a positive bond, so that the magic we use will be strong. If the trinity is done right, then each member can be powerful even on their own. When the bond of the trinity is broken – even if it’s simply between two members --, doing magic will leave a member weakened for a short time after.

“I’ve known Henry since I was ten. He’s been immortal since 1814. He always saw himself as pure human. But in this age, people assumed his family got a hold of some particularly good magic. Enough to make him immortal. Henry let them think that. People left him alone that way. He had too many bad experiences of people experimenting on him. So when he saw a chance to live a more peaceful life under the radar, he took it.”

Abe was unnerved to hear that Henry became immortal the same year as his dad. 

“It’s because you’re dreaming,” his inner voice said matter-of-factly. “Things you already know are obviously going to be in the dream.”

Abe half-wondered if James would bring up Henry meeting a James Carter in the early 20th century. But no, that would be too crazy.

“So he was a father-figure to you?”

“Yes. Makes what I’ve done so much worse,” he said unhappily. “When I was older, he was more like a friend to me.”

“How does Abigail come into this?”

“Henry met her and they fell in love. She was young. Only about 20 or so? But Abigail was wise beyond her years, you could say. Her family did inject magic. They were given the ability to read and control minds. They do have strict rules, and Abigail was very good about following them. I was 23 when Henry asked me to become a part of a trinity with him and Abigail. He knew how I was struggling to get through school, to become a doctor with rejections everywhere I looked. He promised he would help me to pursue my career. And I could give him what he wanted.”

“Which was what?”

“Henry’s immortality left him with a problem. He couldn’t have a child of his own. And he wanted to have one with Abigail after they married. I was the only person he’d consider helping him out with this. And also, there was the added benefit of a child born out of a trinity makes the trinity even stronger and harder to break. Abigail was so likable that it was easy to feel a connection with her.”

“Wasn’t it weird though? Sharing one woman?”

“I think it was stranger for me working out my relationship with Henry. I looked up to him when I was a child. Now, we were both adults and he was watching me be intimate with his wife.”

“And what about your career?” Abe quickly cut in before James went into further detail. 

A mental image involuntarily popped into his mind of those three together. And anything like that involving his parents – no matter if they just looked like them -- was best left out of his mind. 

Far far away.

“Henry was able to find me patients. Women who wanted to be discreet. I studied to be an OB-GYN. I didn’t get paid much, but Henry let me stay in his home. Considering I was a part of the trinity with him and Abigail, it made sense. Not to mention Henry’s home is too big and could use more residents.”

“Where is his house?”

James looked uncomfortable. “I need to tell you the rest of the story. You’ll find out soon.”

“All right.”

James fidgeted with his hands, sliding his ring up and down one finger nervously. “We were happy together for two years. Abigail and I were planning to have a child. The timing felt right. We had become good friends, and I suppose I had fallen in love with her too. But no one would dispute that Henry loved her even more. I was just so content to be with people who cared about me and who I cared about. I was on the path to hope for my future and my children’s future. Then the witch came and the strength of our trinity was tested.”

“You mean Mystra. Is that her name?”

“Yes. I failed Henry and Abigail by being the one to break the trinity. I gave her an opening and now my life has become a nightmare. In five years, you’re the first person outside of this mess who I’ve had a conversation with. Mystra made Henry so angry with me that he wants to kill me. And he’s gotten more paranoid too. He assumed you were working with me because he’d never seen you before. He’s decided it’s better to trust no one than trust someone and be betrayed by them. It’s my fault he’s like that. And then, Mystra forced Abigail into a coma because her mind powers were a threat to her. And to answer your earlier question, this mental institution is not really one.”

“This used to be Henry’s home?” Abe guessed. “He’s a prisoner in his home. That must feel awful.”

James nodded. “Even worse, he hates mental hospitals. He told me he’d been put in one – an insane asylum back then – and he had the worst experience there. If I’d known this witch would put him through that, I would have never let her get under my skin. But I can’t turn back time. There’s something else I can do.” He ended suddenly, standing up. 

“Do what?” Abe asked, then he saw James point his ring at him. 

He found himself chained by one hand to a nearby wall. He couldn’t leave the room. “Hey! What are you doing?”

“I’m sorry, Abe,” James said, though he looked ill, pale and sweating. Performing magic was weakening him as it had done Henry. It would slow him down. “Maybe you’ll wake up soon and forget all about this. But it was nice to talk to you all the same.”

Abe tried in vain to rip the chain anchor from the wall. “I won’t forget this. Not a chance! This whole dream is too crazy to forget.”

James looked bemused. Though he was standing, he looked like he rather wanted to collapse in a chair.

“Again, I am sorry.”

Then he turned to leave his room.

“Good luck!” Abe exclaimed. 

He wasn’t sure why he was wishing him that. The man just chained him to a wall.

But he just felt like it was the right thing to say.

James turned his head, appearing surprised at what Abe had said. “Thank you, Abe.” 

He walked out of the room.

~ * ~

Abe couldn’t just remain stuck here. He had to get out. But he had no idea how to free himself.

This was his dream. Shouldn’t he be able to leave this room if he wanted to?

“Come on. Open up,” he muttered to the locked cuff on his wrist. “I need to get out of here.”

He pulled on the chain, the stubborn anchor not giving and still firmly on the wall. 

“This is my dream. No matter if it’s probably all Beverly’s fault. If I want to leave this room, I will, okay?” Abe said, trying to say it with conviction.

Even if he felt foolish talking to an inanimate object.

Then he watched as the diameter of the cuff widened until he was able to slip his hand out of it. 

He could leave.

~ * ~

Abe was cautious when he went into the hallway. That witch could be roaming the halls. He didn’t want to find out what she would do to him if she saw him.

Could you wake up from a dream if you die in one? Abe didn’t want to try testing that idea.

He was surprised when Abigail was awake and approaching him.

“M—“Abe stopped himself. “I thought you were in a coma.”

“I woke up not long ago. I’m not sure how. You were in my room?” She said. 

She was in front of him now. She looked anxious, like she was about to cry. “I could still hear what was happening around me. Who are you?”

“Abe. I don’t know how I ended up here. I think this is a dream for me. I need to find James. He’s planning to do something, but I’m not sure what.”

“It’s the Blood Moon tonight. Five years. It’s been so long.”

“What?” Abe was confused.

“I think James plans to end this,” Abigail said. But she looked miserable instead of pleased about it. That made Abe nervous. 

If James had left him behind in that room, then it had to be something he didn’t want Abe to see. Something that was already difficult enough without a witness.

They passed by Henry’s room. The door was opened. Abigail checked the room, and she said it was empty.

With Henry out and wanting to kill James, Abe didn’t see that boding well. If Henry was determined enough, and he found a weapon…

James did say Henry was becoming more paranoid after all.

~ * ~

“I believe this is the place,” said Abigail. “When James came to visit, I heard him talk about tonight. About where the witch will perform her long-awaited spell. If she succeeds, our trinity can never recover.”

“What will she do?”

She turned to Abe, looking grim. “She wants to achieve immortality.”

After what the witch had done, she was the last person Abe thought deserved immortality. He thought it was a little frightening that someone could become immortal in this world, perhaps with just a spell. His dad had gotten his by pure accident, and he still didn’t know how that had happened. 

Abigail opened the door quietly. Abe found himself in what looked to be a study, but unlike one, a cauldron was installed in the middle. Bubbles were emanating from inside of it and whatever was inside the container would probably poison him. It smelled like rotting body. If that was a potion for immortality, then it had to be missing an ingredient. 

“Happy Halloween,” Abe said to himself. 

It was three days before Halloween, and now he almost wished he could sleep through that day. He’d had enough Halloween in this dream to last a long time.

“What was that?” Abigail whispered to him.

“Nothing,” Abe said.

James and the witch, Mystra, came out of a side room. They were arguing. Abe noticed that the witch was wearing an off-white mask. Could her face be disfigured in some way?

James saw them, his gaze focusing on Abigail. Understandably so. He hadn’t seen her awake in years. His face changed from surprise to relief then finally to one of anxiety.

Mystra saw Abigail and Abe too. James, apparently encouraged by Abigail’s presence, directed the ring on his hand at the witch.

She glared at him as she was mobilized against the wall. She was stuck there, her palms pressed against it.

With purpose, Abigail walked toward the witch. Abe stood back, not wanting to get involved when magic was at play. He was concerned when he saw James wiping away blood from his nose. Even if that was an effect from using magic, it still was worrisome.

“How dare you do this to those I love,” Abigail said, furious. “You will be sorry.”

“Wait,” said Mystra. “Before you go inside my mind and attempt to destroy it, you should know something.”

“What is that?”

“I’m pregnant. James is the father,” she declared, her smile twisting into a cruel one.

Abe groaned. This dream was becoming melodramatic.

Mystra’s attention focused in on him. “Who are you?”

Right away, James said, “He’s no one.”

He had just fallen into a chair, nursing a bad headache it seemed and looking far too exhausted. His skin was so pale, he looked like he would become a ghost. What if the witch had done something to him? In case he attacked her with magic, he would suffer consequences. James had been taking a great risk then, endangering himself to stop her.

“No, no. Abigail didn’t simply wake up. You’re new here. You did something.”

“He has nothing to do with me waking up. Don’t change the subject.”

“Oh no. He had something to do with your return. Something that you thought.”

Mystra peered closely at Abe, far too close for his comfort.

Maybe she had a point. Abe remembered thinking that he needed Abigail, even if he was truly thinking of his mom while he was looking at a different version of her. What if like the cuff widening to release him, his wish to have Abigail awaken came true?

Even if he didn’t have magic, he still must have some inexplicable control in this dream. 

Out loud he said, “I did nothing.” 

“He’s not a part of this. Leave him alone,” James said tiredly. 

He pressed his hand to his brow, and let out a small groan. He took something – a pill? – out of his pocket and popped it into his mouth. He slumped further into his chair.

“If you are pregnant with James’s child, then I know he wasn’t willing.” Abigail sounded assured in her belief. “I know he betrayed us, but this is one thing he would never purposefully break.”

“I’d have killed myself by now if I’d consented to having anyone else’s child but yours, Abigail.”

“Hush, James. You’re not looking well. You don’t have to convince me. I know your mind.”

Mystra laughed. “But you don’t know why he betrayed you? I told him he would die before he ever had a child with you. That your trinity would break, and you were better off finding a replacement for him. By the looks of him, my prediction is coming true.”

“Oh James,” Abigail said in pity.

“I need to make things right. I’m sorry. I wish it didn’t end like this, but I can’t live with myself knowing what I’ve done. How weak I was.”

Abigail went to him, kneeling in front of him. She took his hands in hers. “James, no. Don’t say that.”

Trying not to be too intrusive, Abe went to stand by James’s chair. He decided it would be wiser to remain closer to Abigail and James than the witch. Even if she was stuck to the wall, her laughter made him nervous. He half-worried any moment she’d find a way to un-stick herself and Abe didn’t want to be her first target.

He saw James pull something out of his pocket. It looked like an old-fashioned key. Ornate rather than simply functional. The key glowed white a little bit too.

“Mystra won’t be the last witch to come after this. To gain immortality. I can’t keep this anymore. I need to activate the failsafe.”

“James, please. Don’t do this.” 

She put her hand on his cheek. James didn’t meet her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Abigail. I want you and Henry to be happy.”

“Without you? Impossible,” Abigail said firmly. 

She whispered something in his ear, kissing him on the cheek afterwards.

Then Abe heard the sound of footsteps come into the room. Ones that were all too familiar to him.

Henry had arrived.

“Finally found your way here?” Mystra spoke first.

“Be quiet, you parasite!” Abigail yelled at her. 

She shot her hand out at her, Abe not missing the ring’s stone glowing more brightly. Mystra’s head dropped down as if Abigail had put her to sleep.

Abigail gave a small smile as she looked at him. 

“Henry, dear?”

“Abigail?” He said, his face lighting upon seeing her.

James grabbed Abe’s hand. “I don’t know what to say to him,” he said, his tone plaintive.

“Um, what about, “I’m really sorry?”” Abe offered, feeling unhelpful.

But James gave a small chuckle. “Thanks.”

Abe looked at the key James had cradled in his hand. From his talk with Abigail, Abe didn’t like what the key represented.

The last thing Abe expected to hear was the sound of a gunshot. 

“Henry!” He heard Abigail exclaim.

Abe turned his head around quickly. He saw blood coming out of the wound from Mystra’s head. Henry had shot her there.

Henry dropped the gun to the ground. He went to James. Abe moved away, giving them some privacy. He walked over to Abigail who had picked up the gun. She was removing the ammunition from the weapon.

“What’s going to happen?”

Abigail looked to him. Tears glistened in her eyes. “The only way to insure the Key of Immortality won’t attract witches like Mystra is to turn it into a Weapon of Death. Henry is saying goodbye.”

“No, it can’t be. There has to be—“

“There is no other way, Sweetheart. Tell your mum and dad hello, okay? Henry and Abigail, is it?”

Abe was so unhappy to hear about what James was going to do, he barely realized what Abigail had said.

She gave him a small, knowing smile. She had been able to read his mind, of course. Abe wished this dream would end in a better way. Yes, the witch was dead, but James would soon die too. It shouldn’t end like this. Henry, Abigail and James deserved a chance at being happy together again. 

Even if James had betrayed them, he shouldn’t have to die for it. He deserved a second chance. Abe saw how awful he felt about what he’d done five years ago.

And Abigail’s eyes held a sadness in them that Abe hated to see.

“I don’t like this.” Abe knew he sounded petulant, but damnit, it was his dream.

“I know, dear. I know. Me too.” 

She took his hand in hers, squeezing it to comfort him. Abe returned the pressure. 

Abe saw himself fading away just as Henry was closing James’s eyes. However the act had been carried out had been blocked by Henry’s body. Abe was grateful as he hadn’t wanted to see it anyway.

Abigail had stayed by him, saying, “I can’t bear to watch him die. Henry and James have always had a special bond. The one person James would want by his side when he dies is Henry.” 

She had sighed, tears silently falling down her face.

“My poor boys,” she’d said.

After James died, Abigail went to comfort Henry. 

Abe woke up, feeling more miserable than ever. 

~ * ~

Sunlight was coming through the window of his room when Abe climbed out of bed.

He couldn’t go back to sleep. Even if it was a Saturday.

He put his slippers on and covered his pajamas with a robe.

Heading downstairs, he found his dad up in the kitchen. He was standing by the counter, drinking tea and absently staring off into space. He looked deep in thought.

“Dad.”

His dad met his gaze, the recognition in his eyes as he saw Abe was something he’d missed after his time in the dream. 

“Good morning, Abraham. I should apologize for yesterday. I didn’t mean to imply that you wouldn’t be protective of my secret.”

“No, it’s all right, Dad. I was the one smoking pot and coming home late. I have to learn to live with your secret. It’s just taking me some time, but I’ll do my best to cope with it. I don’t want to be a problem.”

“You aren’t a problem. You and Abigail make me so happy. We can get through the rough patches together.”

Abe nodded.

He sat down at the table. 

“Tea?” His dad offered. “Your mother should be down soon. I told her I would make breakfast.”

“All right.”

He peered at a blank piece of paper on the table.

“Hey, what’s this?”

His dad shrugged. “Something I found in my study. It was strange. Just a blank paper that I know I didn’t put on my desk.”

Abe hoped he didn’t look too guilty. Would his dad notice the papers being moved around? Should he ask him about James Carter? Would his dad be willing to talk about him?

Right now though after seeing James dead in his dream, Abe wasn’t in the mood to ask. He still felt sad about the loss even though he’d only interacted with him for a short while.

Abe’s eyes widened when he saw an image and words appear on the paper. 

As if by magic.

Oh no. Could it be?

The animated image was of a rose – red at the top half and white at the base. A golden glow came out from the inside of the rose. The glow alternated between brightening and dimming. 

Red, white, gold. James, Henry and Abigail. So they had a symbol? Or was it a crest?

He smiled, the smile turning into a grin when he read the words.

I think your dream just got crazier.

~ James

It was nice to meet you, Sweetheart.

~ Abigail

Sorry for the incident.

~ Henry

Abe laughed, feeling so relieved. He didn’t know how it was possible. But James was alive.

Impossible, absolutely impossible. He wanted badly to know what had happened. 

Yet for now, this was perfect.

 _“Thank you,”_ he thought. _“Thank you.”_

“What is it, Abraham?” His dad asked.

He’d heard him laugh. “Well, it’s a – um…” Abe paused, realizing he was about to use the same words his dad had said months ago. But he chose to continue. There was no better way to say it. “It’s a long story.”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story. :-)
> 
> I wish I knew where my brain came up with the world of the dream. A bit of Harry Potter, maybe? ;) And I think the idea for the rings came from the ring holding magical power in the Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) movie.


End file.
